Demons
by Sophia Hamilton
Summary: What if Rin ended up in Gehenna. What if he makes an amazing life there? Warning- If don't like don't read. Rin x OC Rated T cause I'm paranoid


**Key- Bold is narrators, regular is story**

 **Sophia is based off of Me, Sophia**

 **Amanda- Sahana**

 **Katrina- Valenni**

 **Sophia - Hi welcome to my first story**

 **Amanda-** _ **Our**_ **first story**

 **Sophia- Yep even though you didn't help**

 **Amanda- (Continues to be stubborn)**

 **Sophia- Anyways this is a fanfiction with only 1 or 3 made up characters.**

 **Amanda- LET'S START ALREADY**

 **Sophia- O.K, geez**

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!". He watched as Rin, his unconscious twin brother laid on the ground. The 3 demons quickly spoke about what to do with Yukio but, Shiro walked in and started a holy chant. All of the demons ran into Gehenna Gate. They took Rin with him. Yukio fell unconscious in quickly rushed to tend to Yukio. The next morning Yukio woke up hoping it was just a nightmare. It wasn't, he looked to Rin's bed and it was came in and stroked Yukio's hair. It was going to be O.K. Or was it?

 **Rin**

Rin woke up with knots in his stomach.

 **Amanda- Woah Woah Woah**

 **Sophia- What is it now?**

 **Amanda- RIN IS ONLY 5 HE'S GONNA DIE IN GEHENNA**

 **Sophia- (Facepalms) Would you shut up**

 **Katrina- Someone's grouchy**

 **Sophia- (Grits Teeth)**

 **Sophia- (Sends them flying)**

 **Amanda- Ow!**

 **Katrina- Really Sophia?!**

 **Sophia- (Smirks and starts typing again)**

He felt a whisper of cold air, "Kill Shiro". Rin shaked his head violently as he tried to ignore the mimicking voice. He looked around. He was in a cage. A demon walked in. "Hello my name is Kiluto", he said. Rin smiled, "I'm R-Rin". Kiluto suddenly unlocked the cage and brought him to what looked like an interrogation room. Rin shuddered. Where is he! Suddenly Rin burst into blue flames. _What_ was he _?_

The demon left saying he wanted to check on my father, Satan. What was he talking about?

 **Katrina- (Pokes Sophia)**

 **Sophia-( Sends Katrina flying)**

 **Katrina- Dang it! Really!**

 **Katrina- (Scoots away from Sophia) Are you sure you 2 are twins?**

 **Amanda- Yup.**

 **Sophia- (Grins)**

Kiluto bowed down to Satan, " We have Rin". Satan smiled. Kiluto stated, "But he has not reached your standards." "He seems… good". Satan frowned at that last statement. He held out his hand and something appeared in it… a potion. "Sprinkle this in his water. All of it.". Kiluto knew what this did. It would cause someone to be so full of fear and hate that they became fully demonic. Well, with one drop. But he had to give it all to the kid. He followed his master's orders and poured it into the kid's drink. He handed it to Rin He inspected it. Then, Rin drank it. Within a second Rin fainted. Only to wake up 3 hours later fully demonic. The worse part… more demonic than all that have existed. Rin destroyed everything in his path. He'd given into his evil cold heart. But, this potion let him be human when Satan agreed. When Rin was sane he was put into a small room.

 **Kirania**

"C'mon Lio!" Lio was Kirania's best friend. He was cousins with Mephisto Pheles. Kirania, on the other hand, was daughter of Iblis, King of Fire. They ran through the town as they were chased by teens. They stopped when they saw a door. They opened it and walked in. They started talking without realising Rin was in the room. Rin called out, "Who.. Who are you?". Kirania just stared at Rin mesmerized. There was silence. That was, until Kiluto walked in. He stared at Kirania, his sister. Kirania stuttered, " H..Hi Kiluto.". Kiluto clicked his tongue. Kirania just stared down. It was silent until Rin said, "Who are you?". Kirania replied, " Tell me who you are!". "No!" Rin said. Kirania said, " Why you scared punk?!". The room blew up in blue flames. Kirania stood there with an emotion in her eyes. Rin quickly tried to calm down. Kirania uttered, "COOL!". "I'm Kirania and this is Lio.". Rin said, " Hi, I'm Rin!". He seemed surprised by Kirania's reaction. Kiluto said quickly, " Rin, Kirania is your age however Lio is 1 year younger."Lio had purple hair and a white shirt with blue jeans. Kirania had red hair that faded to yellow, it kind of looked like a sunset a black shirt with black jeans. Turns out Rin had spent 5 years fainted in Gehenna. He was 10.

 **Rin**

He felt weird and tingly, he felt the darkness overcoming him. Kiluto must of noticed because he had told them to leave. Rin once again fainted only to wake up 2 minutes later in full demonic form. He has sharp ears dark black eyes, only black and a navy blue tail. Like the color of his hair. Satan had asked to see his demonic son, so, Rin was led to the throne room. Still in demonic state. Satan watched as his son tore apart the guards trying to hold him back. Rin felt as if the dark wind was controlling his body wave after wave more and more. He didn't try to control it, there seemed to be no use in trying. He felt scared and vulnerable but he liked it.

 **Kirania's P.O.V**

At about 6:00 Rin, Lio and Kirania met up at the town park. They talked about stuff to do. Then Lio said, "What about pranks?". They all nodded. They decided to prank Kiluto. They put eggs in his drinking water while he was reading.

 **Amanda- THEY'RE GONNA GET HIM SICK?!**

 **Sophia- ….. No...**

 **Amanda- Oh, phewf**

 **Katrina- Psycho's**

 **Sophia- (eyes turn red) What'd you say?**

 **Katrina- Nothing!**

 **Amanda- How come I couldn't of been born with Sophia's cool abilities!?**

 **Sophia- (Sends water over Amanda) Cuz I'm awesome.**

Of course he got mad. They all laughed though. Then, Satan walked in and they all quieted down. 'Awkward', Lio thought.

 **Sophia- (Stares at Amanda..) Whatcha doin?**

 **Amanda- Nothing (Grins)**

 **Katrina- (Shoots Sophia with water guns)**

 **Amanda- See we have powers too!**

 **Sophia- (USES FIRE ON THEM) What the heck?!**

 **Amanda- (Chuckles Nervously)**

 **Katrina- Fail.. Fail! SHE'S MAD RUN.**

 **Sophia- UGH!**

 **Sophia- (Tries to write)**

 **Amanda- S...Sophia?**

 **Sophia- Yes?!**

 **Amanda- Dinners Read..**

 **Sophia- IDC OMG!**

 **Katrina- …**

 **Katrina- Well that just happened. Anyways, let's get to the story (freaks out)**

After another 6 years in Gehenna, Rin was finally 16. 3 years ago he'd asked Satan if he could leave for a month to see his "family". The day has finally come! He packed his stuff. Without Satan's knowledge he invited Lio and Kirania. They both could come! Satan sent the three kids up to Assiah. Rin walked into the church. He looked was in the corner comforting crying Yukio.

 **Amanda- WAAAAA**

 **Sophia- SHUSH**

 **Katrina- C'mon Amanda! I was into it!**

 **Sophia- THANK YOU! OMG!**

 **Katrina- I know right…**

 **Amanda- Sorry!**

 **Amanda- I was just scared.**

 **Sophia- Anyways… (Continues)**

 **Yukio**

Yukio was scared when he saw Rin walk in with people next to him. He ran to his brother. Kirania and Lio just stood there awkwardly. What were they supposed to do!? Rin embraced his crying brother. Kirania introduced herself, as Lio did. Rin said, "These are my BFFs!". Yukio looked kind of hurt. "Oops, Kirania and Lio, this is my brother.". Shiro walked over to his 16 year old son. He stared at Rin like he was a stranger. Kirania quickly hooked arms with Rin giving him support. Lio said his ship name for them, "Rinia".Shiro and Yukio giggled. Kirania and Rin blushed. Lio said quickly, "C'mon just date already. We all know you both have a massive crush on each other.". Rin gave him a giant nuggie. Kirania covered Lio's mouth so he wouldn't say anything else. Yukio stared at his changed brother. What had happened? Lio said again, " DATE! DATE! DATE!"Shiro smirked. Kirania said, " Shut up LIO!". Yukio saw the way Rin looked at Kirania. He likes her. Kirania looked at him the same way. Rin finally broke the 5 minute silence by saying, " Anyways, …. Happy birthday Yuki!". Yukio smiled. Rin said, " Um.. anyways, Kirania…. Uh…. Lio anyone?". Kirania quickly blurted out, " Hi… Yukio and Shiro…" she stopped, " I'm Kirania daughter of Iblis and Lio is cousin of Mephisto Pheles.".Shiro stared at her, " Mephisto?".Shiro said, " He's one of my allies.".

 **Kirania**

She thought to herself why couldn't she just tell Rin she liked him? She spoke to Yukio, " Was Rin always as troublesome as he is in Gehenna?". Yukio laughed, " Yup!".Shiro gave Rin a long hard stare. Rin being his funny happy-go-lucky personality said, " Let's do something!". Lio said, " How about a moonlit dinner with a 2 seat table occupied by Rin and Kirania with candles and fancy foods". Kirania and Rin kicked him at the same time. Lio said with a laugh, " Twinzies.". Kirania said, " How long have you been shipping us? 7 years?!" Night began to set. They all went to their rooms. Rin Kirania and Lio shared a room.

 **Sophia- XD I LOVE LIO (LAUGHS)**

 **Amanda- Woah a strange occurrence! Sophia laughed!**

 **Katrina- Call the cops!**

 **Sophia- (Face turns angry)**

 **Katrina- FUDGE**

 **Amanda- AHHH!**

 **Sophia- (Laughs)**

 **Katrina- (Giggles nervously)**

 **Amanda- Um.. Should I be scared?**

 **Sophia- I'll get you back in next chapter!**

 **Lio's**

Lio had a plan. He was going to leave Kirania and Rin alone in the room by leaving. Lio said, " I'm gonna go somewhere.". Rin and Kirania were curious. Rin said, " Where". But before he could get his answer Lio ran out of the room. He left a little crack open where he'd saw said, " Whatcha doin?!". Lio jumped. Lio whispered, "Shipping them".Shiro giggled. They watched for a few moments until Kirania blurted out, " Rin I like you!". Rin was in a state of shock. Rin said, " I like…. you". They leaned in closer to each other. There were about to kiss!

 **Amanda- (Screams)**

 **Sophia- WHAT IS IT NOW**

 **Amanda-I got my powers!**

 **Amanda- (Shows Sophia and Katrina as she makes a wall look really old!)**

 **Sophia- (Washes it off with powers) WOAH**

 **Katrina- Darnit! I want mine… WHEN WILL I GET MINE… I am the oldest and you guys got yours before me! WHAT IS THIS?!**

 **Sophia- Now can we get back to the story**

It had happened. They kissed. Lio barged in. Rin and Kirania quickly stopped. Lio, " WOAH". Kirania facepalms. Rin blushed. Yukio walked in and saw, " Woah ". So did Shiro. Kirania said, " This is weird". Rin said, " Considering the first time we saw each other we were 6 and hated each other. Literally the first thing she said to me was, " You scared, punk". Yukio couldn't help but giggle. Lio grabbed his newly bf + gf bffs and made them take a selfie with him saying "Third Wheel". Rin stared at Lio, " Ok….. anyways…". Kirania said, " Quit staring Lio"! Yukio smiled.

 **Rin**

He kept just quietly taking in the past day. Kirania woke him up at 8 A.M. and told him Yukio wanted to talk to him. Rin groaned and went to Yukio. Yukio said, " Hey". Rin said, "Sup!". Rin was obviously tired. Rin said, " What did you want to talk-" He was interrupted by Kirania screaming, " LIO " angrily. Rin jumped. He and Yukio ran to find Kirania standing next to a moonlit dinner with candles, fancy dinners and 2 chairs across each side. Rin facepalmed and Yukio walked in and fist palmed with Lio. Turns out they set it up. Rin looked annoyed. Yukio pushed them into the 2 chairs. Kirania blushed. The 3 people left. They were… alone. When it was over the 3 people correction, 2 humans 1 demon came in to see them, yet again, kissing.

 **Katrina- YYYYYYYYYYYYYYY EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **Sophia- Shut up, we have to get on with the story!**

 **Amanda- But like, Rinia. It would cause any reasonable fangirl to explode!**

 **Sophia- Yeah, whatever. BACK TO THE STORY!**

 **Katrina and Amanda- (Nervously backs away) OKAY OKAY, FINE! (Runs away from Sophia)**

 **Sophia- Finally**

 **Amanda and Katrina (From the distance) You can't get rid of us that easily!**

 **Sophia- Oh gosh they are coming back, better get started before they do…**

 **Kirania**

The visit was almost over. It was the last 2 hours to be honest she was sad. She enjoyed how Rin smiled with his family. 1 hour had passed. In the last hour, it got serious. Kirania, Lio and Rin were talking about how they'd prank Rin's servant/ Kirania's brother who would have to deal with and Yukio said at the same time "Servant". Rin said, " Yeah but I treat him like a brother.". Lio said, " Aw.. Sibling and couple love!". Rin gives him a nuggie. Yukio hears that last comment echo in his head. "Like a brother".

 **Katrina and Amanda- Echo.. Echo…. Echo**

 **Sophia- Continues writing but surprise tackles them.**

Yukio begins to feel like he should've been there. Rin said, " Remember when we pranked Satan… He got a laugh but then told us to go away.". Kirania laughed as well as Lio. They quickly stopped. An hour of talking had passed. It was time to go. Rin felt like a half of his was torn away.

 **Katrina- WHA ALREADY**

 **Sophia- Yup**

 **Amanda- Cool!**

 **Sophia- Ikr! (twirls hair)**

 **Katrina- You Ok?**

 **Amanda- Me?**

 **Katrina- No, Sophia**

 **Sophia- Let's go to the mall… of blood**

 **Katrina- Up there she is**

 **Amanda- Phewf**

They were in Gehenna, he was welcomed with a parade. During it he had announced that Kirania and him were dating. When the parade ended they all went home. Surprisingly when Rin went home he saw Shiro and Yukio. They just stood there. Rin blushed and called Kirania and Lio. "Umm…" Rin stuttered. Lio said, "Woah". Kirania asked, " How'd you get here?". Yukio answered, "I don't know….".Shiro said, " We woke up here". Rin felt pressure it was happening the potion. He ran out of the room to the secret room where he locked his demonic self out. Kirania knew what was going on but said it was nothing. Lio, the same. Yukio's curiosity increased. He saw a servant walk in. Kirania told them he was Kiluto. Yukio felt a little more settled at that news. But, when they realised Shiro was an exorcist, they called was fine with it.

 **Rin**

Rin's demon side was struggling. He tried to get out of the room he'd locked himself in. Yet, failed. This made the demon furious. He lit stronger flames and got out. But, right when he did, the presence of the exorcist took the demon out forever. Rin was free.

When Satan heard of this he was furious. He found a way to send them back to Assiah. So, he did. When they left Rin's heart felt a little broken.

 **Sophia- (Punches and Kicks Katrina and Amanda)**

 **Sophia- Hehehe**

 **Amanda- Hey!**

 **Katrina- Why you do dis?**

 **Sophia- I said I'd get you back. But, I'm not done.**

Kirania, Lio and Rin did their usual pranking. But then, Satan called all of the demons to his Lair. He said, " Attention demons, by tomorrow morning I will send the following 5 of you to Assiah, Rin, Kirania, Lio, Kiluto, and Kirian. Those 5 had all eyes on them. Satan continued, " You will be going to a school called, True Cross Academy. You demons are the only ones old enough. This is a big honor.". Satan commented, " Kirania, Lio you will dorm together, Rin you will dorm will Yukio, Kiluto and Kirian you will dorm together." Rin cheered in his head.

 **Katrina- Aw… Sophia has a heart.**

 **Sophia- Shut up Katrina!**

 **Amanda- (Giggles)**

Finally he was with his brother!

 **Kirania**

Uh oh…. It's going to be pretty awkward with Lio. Lio told her, " Yay! Roomies, don't worry you and Rin can kiss anytime.". Kirania gave him the death stare and Rin play punched him. When the day passed, it came time for them to enter True Cross. Kirania walked down the hall to her classroom feeling like all eyes were on her. She was pretty and skinny so, she didn't know why. For some reason she felt like they all knew. But, then Rin came and made it all better. Lio came and Rin and him play fighted. When we got to our dorms, Rin saw Yukio sitting at the desk. He knocked on the wall. Yukio jumped and saw him. For a moment he thought, what?

 **Kirania**

Kirania walked into Rin's room. He was talking to his brother. So, she just said a simple, "Hi". Kirania wanted to kiss Rin again. He missed being kids. She liked being free and when she met Rin Lio walked in, "Hi" he said. Rin said, "Sup!" with his tooth gRin Yukio stated, " What's up?". Lio said, "Nothing much.". For once, Kirania felt as if everything was normal. That was until they heard the bell for class. The 5 demons had to train as Exorcists. That was definitely hard. But, since Rin grew 5 years with a Exorcist, it was pretty easy for him. At the end of that Kirania, Rin and Lio walked around. They saw a few people. They said hi. The others said Hi too. After a while they all grew kinda friends, Kirania didn't know. They were Bon, Shiemi, Izumo, Shima and Konekomaru. They went to Cram School too! After Rin and Yukio sat in their room calmly, quietly. Until, finally! Lio walked in and caused everyone to laugh by saying, "Ha! The weirdest thing happened, I fell racing Kirania and she won and the punishment was I had to go up to a random girl and ask her out. She said no". They all laughed. Kirania walked in with her school uniform and Rin said, "Woah….". Kirania said, "What?". Rin replied, "Nothing…..". Lio smirked. Kirania liked that about Lio, he was always happy and goofy. The 3 were like siblings. Rin said, "Anyways.. How was your first day?". "Good and Bad", Kirania said. "Why is that?" Rin asked. "Good thing- Lio fell and had to embarrass himself. Bad thing- I was _very_ confused with class.". "Oh.. same" Lio and Rin said.

 **Katrina- We've all been there.**

 **Sophia- Ugh, here we go again**

 **Amanda- Ikr**

 **Sophia- Gosh Darnit**

 **Amanda- (Chatters)**

 **Katrina- (Chatters)**

 **Sophia- (Types)**

Rin sees Mephisto walk in "Hi Lio!". Mephisto looked like a clown. Just when Mephisto left, Rin says, " Ok….". Kirania being her funny self said, "Wanna go get icecream?". Rin,Lio and Yukio all nodded. Kirania laughed.

 **Katrina-** _ **Boys**_

 **Amanda- I tend to like boys!**

 **Sophia- Ugh!**

They all walked to the ice cream. They shared a million laughs. They saw Bon, Shima and Koneko walking together. They all greeted each other and had ice cream. After, Kirania said, "Woah it's already 9." They all looked at their watches. They all left. Yukio and Rin talked about the past 11 years all night long. It was weird. It was like talking to a stranger you've never met. Rin said, "I'm going to go see Kirania". Yukio smiled. Finally, Rin made friends!

 **Amanda- WOAH**

 **Sophia- OMG WHAT**

 **Katrina- …**

 **Amanda- Rude!**

 **Sophia- I'm Rin's friend**

 **Katrina- This is what I get for writing a chapter!**

 **Katrina- (Lightning appears above her.)**

 **Sophia- Woah**

 **Amanda- You got your powers**

 **Katrina- YASYAS (Does the drunk giraffe dance while shooting lightning bolts at Sophia) FINALLY SOME JUSTICE IS SERVED! I FINALLY GET TO GET PAYBACK !**

 **Sophia- (Blue fire shoots out of hands at Katrina making her skin pink)**

 **Sophia- Sun screen time!**

Lio came in and talked to Yukio. Even though Yukio was 1 year younger… he was awesome! The next day they woke up to commotion coming from the Cafeteria. True Cross was being attacked by Satan! Rin went to investigate. They followed. Turns out today was their last day! They quickly asked Satan what was going on. He said he was going to take over. Kirania said, " Ok…". Rin shrugged so did Lio. Yukio said, " WHAT?!". They turned around to see Yukio scared out of his mind. Then Rin remembered, Yukio was not from where he lives! Kirania, Lio and Rin got sent back to Gehenna so they wouldn't get hurt.

Rin said, "What do we do?!". Kirania said, "Nothing… it's normal and never works. I think Assiah rubbed off on you.". Rin then snapped out of it, " At this is kind of hope it does work cause then it would be over". Lio stared at his friends, "WHAT?! What happened to you two? I thought you were good!". Lio ran.

 **Sophia- Lio it's going to be O.K.**

 **Amanda- Shh!**

 **Sophia- …**

 **Katrina- Did everything just reverse?**

 **Amanda- (Cries) Poor Rin!**

 **Sophia- Nope**

They ran after him. When none of them could run any farther, Rin said," Don't you want the war to end and it will be over?" Lio nodded. Lio said, "Just scared.". For the rest of the day the three just watched T.V. together. They were scared but had each other. But then, Satan barged in and said it was a success. Everyone was stunned. All of a sudden Lio blurted out, "What?". Rin asked, "Did anyone survive?". "Yukio, Philip, Dawn, Raven survived and many others." Satan said. Lio said, "Uh..Oh". Rin got nervous.

 **Amanda- Guys.. someones behind us**

 **Sophia- IT'S LIO YASSS!**

 **Katrina- …. (Smiles)**

 **Amanda- Selfie time!**

 **Sophia- Lio, you're cute.**

 **Katrina- …**

 **Lio- You too**

 **Lio- Cool**

When Rin and Lio left, Kirania searched for something she'd left here the other day. While searching, she stumbled upon a potion bottle. Rin and Lio come back in the middle of her putting it back. Rin said, "What are you doing?". Lio stared blankly. Kirania said, "What is this?". Rin said, "I don't know you're the one putting it in there.". Kirania stated, "No I found it there.". Rin said, "I didn't put it there and didn't own it.". Lio said, "What _is it?"._ "Ask her", he said. "What?!", Kirania stated. " Wait… let's read it first." Lio said. It had said, "Demon Potion".

Rin felt scared. Lio said, "I'm gonna go now..". Rin grabbed him back. His mouth still open. Feeling a little sting. Kirania says, "I swear, I didn't put it there!". ".. I kind of believe you…" Rin said. "Kind of?!" Kirania said as she ran out. Rin said, "Girls"

 **Katrina- WHAT?!**

 **Sophia- GIRLS ROCK**

 **Amanda- Oh Sophia writes a chapter everyone's happy,but when I do "WHAT?!"**

 **Sophia- (Smiles)**

Lio replied, "Don't worry she's always like that.". Rin checked the bottle it was signed with his father's signature. Rin stated, "Uh oh! I have to talk to Kirania!". Lio screamed, "She won't let you!". But,Rin ignored. He was determined. When Rin finally saw Kirania he'd told her he was sorry and everything. "You still didn't trust me" Kirania replied. Rin saw Kiluto walk in. "Fight?" he asked. Rin nodded. Rin lay on his bed. When he realized he should talk to Lio about it. He told Kiluto to _please_ get Lio. Lio came in. "Don't worry dude, I know what it's about". "Good..". "You should try to apologize to her and give her a rose. She seems to like those.". Rin nodded. He started to play with his fire. "Wanna go to Assiah?" Rin asked. "Um… what?" Lio asked. For a moment Lio thought he was joking. Rin looked serious though. Kirania at the same time was sitting in the room where he met Rin quietly. She missed those times. She wished she could go back. But, it was impossible. She imagined what Rin would say. She wished she could forgive him. Rin found in and told her, "Um.. Kirania?". She said, "H..hey". Everything changed when Satan announced he was going to make of all of his young demons evil. Rin, Kirania and Lio were one of the only ones. It started when they were placed in chairs with these weird tubes connected to their blood flow. A bag was filled with blood being sent replacing theirs. They all fainted. For some reason Rin's was the most filled. Kirania noticed right before fainting. She knew everything would change. Rin lit on fire same with her. It was progressing. But somehow everything went black. They woke up in Assiah. Oh no!

 **Sophia- Uh oh**

 **Amanda- Uh Oh**

 **Katrina- Wait aren't they hypnotized?**

 **Sophia- That's the thing.**

 **Amanda- …**

 **Katrina- Oh…**

 **Lio**

For some reason they were all angry. Without control. Kirania started out by saying, "Why didn't you believe me!?". Rin told her to shut up. Lio was like, "Um… Are you guys Ok?". For some reason it didn't work on him. Rin told him to shush. Kirania stated, "You shush, punk!". For some reason they were like their younger selves. Lio said, "Umm….". Rin told him to shush again. Did Rin have a headache?! Kirania said, "I HATE YOU BOTH!". That was different. Rin said, "Jerk". Kirania was grouchy. Suddenly the spell wore off they both shook their heads. Rin looked at Kirania angrily and Kirania looked at him the same way.

Kirania and Rin fought until Lio said, " IN THE NAME OF LUCIFER STOP FIGHTING!". They quieted. Kirania stuck her tongue out. Lio was tired of it. He called Yukio and told him that Kirania and Rin were in a fight. He was surprised. Yukio and them met. Rin stated, "It's not my fault if Kirania is a brat.". Lio shushed him. Rin muttered. Kirania said, "Meh". Yukio said "Hi!" and Rin's face brightened up and he said, "Yuki!". Yukio was at a meeting. "Really, meh? What are we five now" Rin said looking at Kirania. "Oh, shut up Rin". Rin got angry. He lit his finger with fire and poked her. She said, "Oww! Hey!". Rin giggled. "Not funny", she said. Lio acting like the adult stood in the middle of the two with a disapproving stare at both of them. They quieted. Rin shifted from one foot to another and waited for someone to talk. "Idiot", Kirania muttered. Yukio couldn't help but laugh. "Dumbo", Rin said. "Oh, and I'm 5?", Kirania snapped. Lio told the two to shush. They both muttered.

 **Sophia- NOOOO**

 **Amanda- What?**

 **Sophia- We're out of cookies**

 **Katrina- OH NO RUN!**

 **Sophia- J.K.**

Turns out they were not even close to forgiving each other. Rin didn't know why… but he couldn't forgive her. It was kind of scary. Sadly, it never got better. That was until, Kirana apologized. Rin did too.

 **Sophia- Aw!**

 **Katrina- Wait…. they don't do they?**

 **Amanda- Oh, they do…**

 **Sophia- Fewf!**

 **Katrina- Cool**

 **Katrina- Anyways**

 **Amanda- (Smiles for no apparent reason.)**

Rin saw a man walk down the hall. "Hello, I'm Mikolor". Rin was freaked out. "Uh…" Rin pondered. Kirana said, "For the next two hours everything will be weird.". Rin stood there motionless. Lio was making little crafts. He made this really weird ball. Rin and Kirana walked in. "Um…". Lio disappeared. Where was he? Lio woke up chained to a wall..

 **Katrina- MORE DRAMA!?**

 **Sophia- ….**

 **Amanda- (Looks at Sophia's eyes turning red) … Sophia?**

 **Sophia (JUMPS UP) IS LIO GONNA DIE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Amanda- Uh oh!**

He looked around. All he saw was a blood tank being put into him and his blood being taken out. He was cold. When the blood was inserted he instantly jumped. His eyes flashed red. He suddenly blasted up to Assiah. Rin saw him and said, "Finally!". He didn't reply. Kirana shook him. "LIO!?". Lio remained silent. Rin looked into his eyes. He saw red. Rin shuddered at the thought. Sure enough, something evil was there. Rin quickly looked away. "Um… Uh… don't worry too much but um…" Rin stuttered, "He...He's hypnotized!" He blurted out. Kirana jumped "WHAT?". Rin backed away. Yukio smiled. Kirania shook Lio. "LIO?!". Lio shook his head, "Wait… What?". Everyone jumped. They stared. "Uh… guys?", Lio said. Rin poked him… Lio was like, "What?". Kirania let out a giggle. Everyone was silent. Rin poked him again. "Uh…" Lio said. Lio shifted away a little. Kirania nudged Rin "Ow...:" Rin said. Again silence. Kiluto randomly came in. "What are you 3 doing here?!". Rin stood quietly. "Something's wrong with Lio!" Rin blurted out. Kirania and Lio looked mad. Kiluto took them home."Bye Yuki!". At home Satan called them to his lair. "Sneaking off?" he asked. "No… we woke up there." Rin defended. Kirania and Lio nodded. Satan sat there quietly for a second.

 **Sophia- What?**

 **Amanda- Want some pie?**

 **Sophia- YAS**

 **Katrina- J.k.**

 **Sophia- (Mad)**

 **Amanda- Anyways.**

"Really?". Satan snapped Lio's state of silence restored. Rin shook him, "Lio?". Rin heard a voice in his head saying, "That will be us soon". "Us?". Kirania and Satan looked at Rin, "What", they said. Rin shook his head. "Just give in". The voice continued. Rin acted like nothing happened. He heard it again, "Evil is safer". Satan and Kirania stared at him. "You O.K.?" Kirania asked. "Hm..? Oh…. Oh yah just fine." Rin said. "No you're not..". Rin asked to be excused. So he left. Kirania went with him. She asked what was wrong. He said nothing again.

 **Kirania**

Why couldn't Rin just say? She decided to take out her flames. She said," Tell me or else! ". He took out his "No!". Lio walked in, "Aw… twinzies!". "Shut up!" Kirania said. "He won't tell me what's wrong.". Rin stared at them. "... Guys?", Rin said. For a second he thought about telling them. But, didn't. "Tell us.", Lio said. He backed away. "Yah… Rin". She smirked. Rin ran out of the room. "Great", Lio said. Rin ran into Satan. "Hey dad", he said. "What's worrying you, Rin?", Satan said. "Oh, um… nothing". Rin turned around Lio and Kirania were about to catch him. "See yah later. Bye!", Rin said. Kirania caught him. "Now tell us", Kirania said. Rin was silent. "Nothing!" he said. They weren't convinced. "Oh shush", Lio said. Rin lit himself on fire. When they let go he ran. He ended up going to a quiet little part of the kingdom. "Tell them, Rin It's you not me." the voice said.

 **Sophia- …**

 **Katrina- …**

 **Amanda- What?**

 **Katrina- Amanda…**

 **Sophia- Behind you.**

 **Sophia- OMG IT'S RIN OMG OMG OMG**

 **Katrina- RUN SOPHIA'S SAW RIN**

 **Amanda- WE'RE GONNA BE ATTACKED**

 **Sophia- RIN YOU'RE AWESOME**

For 2 seconds, Rin almost did. Kirania and Lio were screaming, "Rin?!". Rin saw the Assiah portal. He quickly went into it. He went up and saw Yukio. "Yukio! Kirania…. Lio chasing me…". He breathed heavily. Yukio looked confused, "Why?". "I don't know…". Kirania and Lio found him. "Fudge…". They grabbed him. "Um…." Rin said. They brought him back. Yukio rolled his eyes and continued with whatever he was doing. Actually… what was he doing?(Important). When they got back they were greeted by Satan with a disapproving look. Rin stuttered, "U….Umm". Satan shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you Dean.". "Dean?", Kirania and Lio said. Rin tried to run off. Kirania stopped him, "No! Who's Dean?". Rin didn't talk but gave a little smile. Lio tried to figure it all out. "Um…. no one..". Rin looked at his dad for advice. Kiluto walked in and tried to separate Kirania's strong grip on Rin She wouldn't. Instead she stared into his eyes for 2 seconds and stormed off.

 **Kirania**

She'd saw something in Rin's eyes. Evil. "Wait, is Dean in Rin?", she thought. Rin walked in. "Kirania…". She just looked into his eyes again. "What happened to our no evil deal!?" Kirania said. "... Just….. listen…". "NO! You obviously don't care for me or Lio enough to tell us.". Kirania couldn't believe she just said that. Lio came in. "Rin?". "Yes, Lio?, Rin replied. "What's up with your eyes?". Rin realized he was getting scared. He calmed down. "Nothing….". "I'm with Kirania on this one, Rin". "Really?!". Kirania shook her head. Rin went to his room. Rin thought in his head, "What now?". He was.. scared.

It wasn't his fault he had a demon growing in him. Kirania walked in to him sitting on his bed talking to himself. What was going on? What would she do? She was incredibly confused. Rin looked up at her. She smiled the slightest smile. Kirania fought her instincts to yell. "Yes?", Rin asked. "Hm? Oh….", she replied. Kirania left but, went to the Assiah teleporter. She went in. She left. During her absence the whole room randomly turned silent. Heavy fog filled everywhere. During this time Dean urged him, "Listen to the mist.". Rin's heart felt heavy. " _No! No! Not now!" he thought._ Kirania was in Assiah.

 **Amanda- Guys?**

 **Amanda- GUys?**

 **Amanda- GUYS?**

 **Sophia- WHAT!**

 **Katrina- Yes?**

 **Amanda- When Rin saw the mist…**

 **Sophia- SHUT UP**

 **Katrina- ….**

 **Amanda- (Blushes)**

 **Sophia- (Rolls eyes)**

 **Katrina- Sophia why are you shaking?**

 **Sophia- I HAVE AN IDEA YEEESSSS!**

The mist brought Rin to a dark damp room. He felt like he had 11 years ago. _Great._ Rin randomly woke up on his bedroom bed. Was it a dream? Was he going crazy? Kirania walked in. "Rin?", she questioned. "Something happened to Yukio…. he's an exorcist". Rin's heart filled with anger and fear for his brother. He got up. Walking passed Kirania he said, "Humans".

 **Rin**

Rin went to Assiah. He found his brother and stared at him angrily. "Exorcist? Really?!". "What?", Yukio said. "Don't lie.". "So? I'm an exorcist now what?". "Those cursed humans really are starting to get on my nerves", Rin said. "You are half human Rin!", Yukio screamed. "Not anymore! Humans are pathetic" Rin spat. Yukio took out his gun and pointed it at Rin but, before he could shoot, Rin took out his flames and sent it at Yukio causing him to faint. Satan appeared, "Good job son, now you can be prince". Rin had blood all over himself. He came home late. When he came back Kirania stared at him. "Rin….", she said. "What?", he replied. Lio walked in, "Woah.. Rin… What happened". "Nothing.", Rin said. Suddenly Rin ran past both of them to his father. "Yes?", Satan asked. "Um… Why did you inform them?", Rin asked. "Oops.", he smirked.

 **Katrina and Amanda- (Do the flying angel yoga move)**

 **Sophia- (Tries to write)**

 **Amanda- Here have an extra blanket (Throws blanket)**

 **Sophia- YAY**

 **Amanda- FLYING ANGEL TIMES**

Rin let out a sigh as his father said, "Go talk to your mother about it.". Rin moaned, but he went to Assiah. Sadly, he was interrupted with Kirania saying, "You do know…". "What?", Rin asked. "Yuri won't want you to". Rin frowned knowing, Kirania found out about the order to kill all exorcists. "My mom… is human.", Rin said. Kirania frowned at this. What happened to Rin? About 5 minutes later Yuri walked in only to see Kirania and Rin together. "Hi son. Hi Kirania.". "Hi your majesty", Kirania said. "Mom.", Rin replied. Yuri wasn't shocked by his son's attitude. "I gotta go mom..". Rin went up. Lio saw him leaving and went after him. Kirania followed. Surprisingly, Yuri did. They saw a large building. Rin looked at his friends and asked why they were here.


End file.
